Butterfly Kisses
by Jillion Tealleaf
Summary: Kyraia is a normal seventeen year old girl with a very unusual past, she’s the Band of Seven’s little sister. Now, what’s a girl to do when everything she holds dear, is taken away from her, and then, thrust back into her life? R&R! Sorry for any OCC's.
1. A ruined life and a new beginning

**Disclaimer: **Alright, I admit it, I don't own Natasha or the characters….I'm going to go and cry now. By the way, my co-author, Bizzare Dragon, owns nothing as well…..if one of us did own it, well this and her story, Change of Heart, would be "reality".

**Title:** Butterfly Kisses

**Authors:** Jilion Tealleaf and Bizzare Dragon

**Rating: **T (Could go up later, but that is unlikely)

**Summery: **Kyraia is a normal seventeen year old girl with a very unusual past, she's the Band of Seven's little sister. Now, what's a girl to do when everything she holds dear, is taken away from her, and then, thrust back into her life? This is the story of the Band of Seven through their and their younger sister's eyes. Eventually this will go into how the Band will help to destroy Naraku. I also have the honor of saying that Bizzare Dragon will be helping me write it! R&R! Sorry for any OCC's, but this is from their side of the story……

**Extra Notes: **Note, I am putting the main character thing as Bankotsu and Jakotsu, however this is not a love story between these two, they are simply two of my main characters, I might change the main character thing later on...but who knows...

The title of the story is taken from the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. If you listen to the song, it talks about a father's thoughts on his daughter growing. Now, if you were to change the idea from "father and daughter" to "brothers and sister" you have the basis of my (our) story. You can listen to it at: song is really touching, especially to any fathers, mothers, grandparents, aunts or uncles, or friends who care about a little girl and have had to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman. The first few chapters are going to be about Kyraia's past, in other words it'll jump from month to month, hitting the really important events. To make my story work, I have to change the age of some of the member of the band. They are as follows:

Bankotsu: 19 years old

Jakotsu: 21 years old

Renkotsu: 23 years old

Suikotsu: 25 years old

Ginkotsu: 26 years old

Mukotsu: 35 years old

Kyouykotsu: 33 years old

Now, enough rambling, on with the story!

* * *

The slight breeze danced through the young child's hair as she bent down to pick another flower. Her father had invited the village elder and his wife over for dinner, as usual, trying to arrange a proper marriage for her; lest she go down the same path as her elder half-brother. 

Her half-brother, there was a thought; tall, dark, handsome, loyal, caring. He was what every girl could ever hope for, with one flaw, he killed for a living. But, being four years old the young girl didn't realize this until she was much older.

For some unknown reason, at least unknown to her, her father refused to talk about his step-son. The only thing she ever was told was that he was a disgrace to the family. On the few occasions that he came home, their mother treated him like a king. (Or at least what a four year old imagines what a king is treated like) Her father coldly ignored him.

Right now she wasn't really worrying about it; instead she was worrying about a pretty flower arrangement for dinner. When she had a nice bundle of flowers, she began the wonderful walk home.

A piercing scream rang through the calm, warm afternoon silence. The little girl began to run as fast as her tiny legs would carry her, dropping the flowers along the way, towards her village. When she reached the last hilltop, she saw a site that would be implanted in her mind, and haunt her in the darkest hours of the night…her home was being destroyed. The houses were on fire, men on horses were killing the villagers, and she saw babies being ripped from mother's arms, only to be killed and the mother's taken somewhere else…

Acting on instinct alone, she ran towards the woods near the village and hide, tears falling freely. But no matter how tightly she closed her eyes, no matter how hard she clasped her hands over her ears, she heard and saw the destruction, and the tears still came.

Eventually the screaming stopped, and the terrible voices ceased to speaking. She peered out from her hiding place and onto the once proud standing village, only to see ashes and bodies. The strange men seemed to be gone, having come to get what they wanted, fun and women. She crept so quietly out of her little hole and onto the path that led down to the ruined village; picking up the dropped flowers along the way.

When she reached her once standing home she saw a site that almost killed her….her mother's bruised and burned body laying beside her fathers mangled body. She ran over to them, the tears falling once again, and collapsed on her mother's body. That night, the little girl cried herself to sleep, lying on her mother's dead body.

Twilight was breaking and a young man with a black braid and a large sword walked towards his home village. His mother's birthday was soon approaching, and since he was in the area, he might as well see her. Coming down the dirt road he saw a sight that made him stop and stare. His home, as much as he hated it, was gone. He could see a spiral of smoke coming from the ashes.

As he entered the village he saw the mangled, dead bodies of the people who he had grown up with. None of this made him stop, however. He was use to this type of destruction; after all, he caused the same type of terror.

Even looking at his now ruined house he didn't even stop. However, when he saw the small body lying across a woman, he paused. It was his mother and sister. Stepping over the body of his step-father without even looking down, he kneeled down by the bodies of his sister and mother

Moving the little girl, he stared down at the body of his mother and brushed some loose hair away from her face. As soon as he touched her face, a small, tiny, hand grabbed his wrist. Looking over, he saw the gaunt, pulled back face of his little sister.

"Don't touch her! Please! Haven't you done enough?" at this point the girl broke down and began to weep once again.

"Kyraia, stop crying now! What happened?" he said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Ban-Bankotsu? Is it really you?" the girl looked at him with such wonder and hope.

"Yes, now what happened" he said in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"The bad men attacked. They-they burned down the vil-village, and killed everyone!" the last line was practically a sheik as she hugged her brother tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"

His only response was a shaking head and more tears. Setting her down, he stood up, placed his sword on his shoulder and picked her back up. "Calm down, no ones' going to hurt you. Let's get some rest, and I'll take care of the bodies tomorrow morning." With that said, he began walking down the same path he came from, with is little sister drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"Aniki? You're back alread……who's the kid?" a man dressed in a beautiful kimono asked.

"Ja, this is my younger sister, you know, the one that you saw a few years ago…"

"That's her? Wow she's grown. But what are you doing with her? I seriously can't see her hunk of a father letting you go anywhere with her."

"He didn't, my village was burned. Everyone's dead, well except Kyraia."

"Well sit down, get some rest. Are you hungry? I caught some fish. Never mind, I'll just dish you some up anyway. So, what are you going to do with her? I mean you can't really keep her…she'd just be in danger."

"Jak, what am I supposed to do with her? Drop her off at some midwife's place, she'd never forgive me. I'm her only family. We are going to have to keep her, and just make sure that she stays out of danger, at least until she can fight. But right now I don't really want to argue about it, I'm kind of tired." As if to emphasize his point he gave a loud yawn.

"Right, I suppose you're right, it will be…nice. But what are the others going to say?"

"I really don't care what they say or think. She's my little sister; she's just as important to me as you are."

"Alright then, I guess she stays. And don't worry, I have your back. Goodnight, Bankotsu."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Goodnight, Jakotsu."

With the crickets chirping in the distance, the fearless killer, Bankotsu, fell asleep, arm around his four year old sister, who had, unbeknownst to him and Jakotsu, heard everything they had said. With a small yawn she fell asleep, not quite sure whether being with her brother was good…or…bad.

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter! I know it was a little short, but I felt that it needed to be ended there. I think that this is going to turn out really good! The first four or five chapters will be various parts of Kyraia's history, so plan on seeing more scenes like that one. I know it may have seemed like she was overly intelligent, and that would be because, well she is. I hope you liked, please press the review button……..because I can have Jakotsu and Bankotsu come 'talk' to you. :P The next few chapters will probably be written by me, but hopefully Dragon is going to write some of this! 

Jillion Tealleaf


	2. New members and attack!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything, and Sesshoumaru is really a girl, Inuyasha is really gay, and Shippo is really a raccoon de

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own everything, and Sesshoumaru is really a girl, Inuyasha is really gay, and Shippo is really a raccoon demon. Obviously I own NOTHING! (except my wonderful boyfriends heart) sighs and dreams about life as the creator of Inuyasha However, I DO own this story, or at least the plot…so that counts as something, right? Right? Oh, please say right… Oh, by the way, Bizzare Dragon owns nothing either. Life is so unfair! Goes to corner to cry

**Title:** Butterfly Kisses

**Authors:** Jilion Tealleaf and Bizzare Dragon

**Rating: **T (Could go up later, but that is unlikely)

**Summery: **Kyraia is a normal seventeen year old girl with a very unusual past, she's the Band of Seven's little sister. Now, what's a girl to do when everything she holds dear, is taken away from her, and then, thrust back into her life? This is the story of the Band of Seven through their and their younger sister's eyes. Eventually this will go into how the Band will help to destroy Naraku. I also have the honor of saying that Bizzare Dragon will be helping me write it! R&R! Sorry for any OCC's, but this is from their side of the story……

**Extra Notes: **Sorry I have been gone for so long, I've had some new problems…mainly my new found love life and of course problems with my parents. Oh, and I've been sick with strep and a few other things, so it's been hard. But I'm back!

**

* * *

**

Last time:

_With the crickets chirping in the distance the fearless killer Bankotsu, fell asleep, arm around his four year old sister, who had, unbeknownst to him and Jakotsu, heard everything they had said. With a small yawn she fell asleep, not quite sure whether being with her brother was good…or…bad._

**Now**

He opened his eyes to the new morning. Groaning, the fearless killer Bankotsu looked down onto the small weight on his chest and laughed at her peaceful face. His sister had woken up more than once that night in terror; needless to say, he didn't get much sleep.

"Damn kid's finally sleeping peacefully."

"What do you mean by that Aniki?" Jakotsu said with a loud yawn, just waking up himself

"Ja, did you seriously sleep through the entire night and NOT wake up?"

"Yea, why?"

"Someone," he directed his gaze to his chest "spent most of the night waking up from nightmares. Which of course caused me to wake up, and then she required comforting."

"So you're telling me that you spent most of the night hugging and protecting that small little girl from nightmares?" with this said, Jakotsu started to snicker.

"Yes! And what of it!" Bankotsu yelled, getting up.

"Sorry, but I just can't see you hugging a little girl. I wish I had been up to see it. Hey, next time, wake me up so I can laugh. Wonder what Renkotsu would think of this?" by this time Jakotsu was rolling on the ground laughing, and Bankotsu was left to shout profanities at him.

Both young men stopped their yelling and laughing when they heard a small moan. Looking down, they saw the Kyraia climbing out of a blanket, quite tired and angry.

"Will you two please keep it d…oh…?" her voice dropped off and her face fell. She had obviously been thinking she was talking to someone else. "Where do you keep the food; my mommy taught me to make breakfast, so if you're hungry I can…" her voice now meek and timid.

"Don't worry about food kiddo, we'll get it. Jakotsu, go hunt or find some fish, or something. I want to find the others by noon today."

"But why do I have to find the food. Make her do it!" Jakotsu whined.

"Ja, she's four…that's right Kyia, right?" with a slight nod from her Banktosu continued, "would you really want her to hunt our food. One, she would most likely get herself killed. Two, she wouldn't be able to kill anything because she doesn't know how to use any weapons. And three, even if she did manage to kill something, how do you expect her to carry it? Now, unless you can solve these small problems, go get the food!"

"Wow, for that long and intelligent speech, I'll go do it without and argument." With that said, Jakotsu walked off into the woods.

"Thank yo…wait a minuet!" Bankotsu yelled as Jakotsu waved goodbye. "Oh, Kyia, go put the blanket away, will you?"

"Sure." She said while giggling. "And Bankotsu, he kind of insulted you."

"I know! Now let's clean this up."

"Okay!" with that said, she walked over and folded up the blanket. "Bankotsu, what are you planning on doing with me?"

"Keep you. What else would I do? And why are you asking a question like that anyways? Unless of course you don't want to be with me…" he trailed off in thought.

"Of course not! It will be lots of fun being around you and that funny man! I was just wondering, because you don't seem to have a place to live…and I don't want to make your life hard."

Kneeling down, Bankotsu put his hand on the small shoulder, "Listen, I'm leaving the choice up to you. If you want to come with me you are welcome, but if you don't, then I promise to find a safe place for you. You're right, I don't exactly have a place to call home, but that makes life fun. And you wouldn't make life hard; if anything, life might get slightly easier…it'll be more fun! So, what's your decision? Do you want to stay with me and live on the road, or find a nice home somewhere?"

"I think I want to stay, at least for awhile…if that's all right?"

"That's fine, perfectly fine. Now come here." He said as he pulled her into a sweet embrace and stroked her long black hair.

"Awwwwww, how sweet!" Jakotsu said, laughing as he came into the clearing holding a few rabbits. "Well if she's going to stay, can you please make her do the dishes? Please?"

"Fine, but you're going to help her. Now give me the rabbits and I'll do the cooking."

Bankotsu started cleaning the rabbits and got them cooking. Jakotsu and Kyraia took care of a few other chores around camp. Eventually the food was ready and everyone had a decent breakfast. Once everyone was fed well the unusual group of three started out on the road.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Aniki! What were you thinking bringing a child with you! All she's going to do is slow us down! And what are we supposed to do with her when we have a job to do, bring her with us? And what about…"

"Renkotsu shut the fuck up! I'm well aware of what could happen. But if you would care to listen I might be able to clear up a few things!" Bankotsu said, his words practically dripping with annoyance and near-hatred. "Me and Jakotsu were talking about this, and I was going to propose the ideas to you guys, see what you think, and see if you can come up with anything else.

"She's not going to slow us up simply because when she starts getting tired from walking, one of us will carry her, or, when we can, we'll get her a horse to ride. Obviously I'll have to teach her, but that I will deal with. As far as our missions…well, if some filthy rich lord wants our help, he can give lodging and food to her, otherwise I'm sure there will always be some mid-wife's place we can leave her at. Besides, when she's old enough we can teach her to fight. Just think about what her skills would be like if we taught her; she'd be unstoppable. And she wouldn't be afraid of blood or killing. So that's what me and Jakotsu suggest, however, if anyone has any other ideas, please do tell."

"Off-hand, I can't think of anything. Overall it seems like a good plan. Besides as you pointed out, in about seven or eight years, she'll be old enough to fight, and with our training, she'll be good, hell, maybe even better than us." Suikotsu, a man with green stripes, said.

"Thank you, Suikotsu. So is everyone else in agreement?" A resounding sound of 'yes's' was said. The only one who seemed hesitant about it was Renkotsu, the bald fire-user of the group.

"Well then, I'm going to go find Jakotsu and Kyia. Knowing him he's already gotten the two of them lost."

**Farther in the Woods**

"Jakotsu, are you sure you know where we are? I mean I don't recognize any of this…"

"Of course I know where we are. We are in the middle of a demon-infested forest with no clue as to which way camp is…But we are NOT lost!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….but…"

"Hush, I hear something." He pulled the small girl behind him as he drew his trick sword, straining his ears to pick up on any more noises. The noise he had heard was faint, but he had heard it, the sound of breathing and a few leaves rustling. Determining where the noise came from, he lifted his sword and swung; the trick blades flew out towards the edge of the clearing that he and the child occupied.

And while all his attention was focused on his attack, he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder…the demon had moved with its' quick reflexes and attacked from the side.

"Damn it! Kyia run!" he yelled, while swinging his blade towards the creature. The demon was about ten or twelve feet tall. It had the head and body of a green and black snake. It hissed and lunged in for another attack, only to be stopped short as a large halberd decapitated it.

"I send you out for twenty minuets, and you manage to find a demon and nearly get killed?" Bankotsu asked, picking up his sister.

"Hey, I would have killed it if you had given me the chance!" Jakotsu said in a whiny voice.

"Yea, yea, yea…I know you would have…"

"Jakotsu, are you alright? The thing didn't hurt you did it?" the little girl asked in a suddenly tired voice.

"No, I'll be fine; it's just a small cut."

"Okay!" By the time the group of three returned to camp the sky had darkened, Bankotsu was carrying a sleeping Kyia, and the other members had a fire going with fish cooking.

"How cute…so, where are we going next?" Renkotsu said, with a hint of disdain in his voice as he watched Bankotsu place the sleeping child on his bedding and sit down next to Jakotsu near the fire.

"I don't know, I was thinking about heading up north for awhile. I think there's a war getting started. After all, it's been a while since we had fun." Bankotsu said, not attempting to hide the anticipation of a new battle, blood, and the pure battle lust he and his brothers would receive, while he reached to sharpen his precious halberd.

As the bright stars shined down on the peaceful world, the Band of Seven made plans late into the night, while a few feet away, an innocent child slept soundly, without a care.

* * *

Please read and review! Love you guys! Thanks for everything!

Jillion Tealleaf


	3. A new adventure

Disclaimer: Same as before…I own nothing…well except my beloved boyfriend's heart

**Disclaimer: **Same as before…I own nothing…well, except my beloved boyfriend's heart. But I don't own Inuyasha. sigh, life is so unfair

**Title:** Butterfly Kisses

**Authors:** Jilion Tealleaf and Bizzare Dragon

**Rating: **T (Could go up later, but that is unlikely)

**Summery: **Kyraia is a normal seventeen year old girl with a very unusual past, she's the Band of Seven's little sister. Now, what's a girl to do when everything she holds dear, is taken away from her, and then, thrust back into her life? This is the story of the Band of Seven through their and their younger sister's eyes. Eventually this will go into how the Band will help to destroy Naraku. I also have the honor of saying that Bizzare Dragon will be helping me write it! R&R! Sorry for any OCC's, but this is from their side of the story……

**Extra Notes: **Once again, I am so sorry I have been gone for so long! I've had some serious problems. My cat died (and yes I was close to it) But to top things off, my computer went "CRASH!" (As in it stopped working because my wonderful mother had no clue what she was doing and let a virus get on it. That's what happens when your parents are technologically impaired.) So it's been hard but I'm back and I will scream and pull out my hair if anything else happens! Oh did I mention, I got two new kittens, and one is eating my computer.

**Last Time: **

_"I don't know, I was thinking about heading up north for awhile. I think there's a war getting started. After all, it's been a while since we had fun." Bankotsu said, not attempting to hide the anticipation of a new battle, blood, and the pure battle lust he and his brothers would receive, while he reached to sharpen his precious halberd. _

_As the bright stars shined down on the peaceful world, the Band of Seven made plans late into the night, while a few feet away, an innocent child slept soundly, without a care. _

**Now:**

"Aniki look!" Kyraia exclaimed as she jumped from rock to rock.

"Kyia, be careful! Just get back here before you get…" the braided teenager yelled at his younger sister, who was currently giving him a headache.

"Yipes!" The young girl screamed as she lost her footing and crumpled to the ground.

"…hurt" Bankotsu finished lamely as he ran beside Jakotsu to go pick up the girl. "Didn't I tell you not to run on the rocks? But more importantly are you hurt?" he added while cradling the girl in his arms while Jakotsu kneeled over Kyraia prodding her ankles and legs with his fingers.

"I'm fine; it's just a small scrape. And I'm sorry Aniki…I didn't mean to get hurt." She finished with a disheartened look.

"Yea, I know you didn't mean to get hurt, but Kyia, if you ever intend to fight with us you need to learn to take orders. Okay?"

"Okay!" Kyia gave a nod to emphasize her point.

"Now dust off. We need to meet the others in town before noon." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up on her feet. "Hey Jakotsu, lets get going, she's fine"

It had been three months since her parents had died and she was taken in by the Band of Seven. Life was different living with the band. She was always on the move; she would sleep outside more often than she would indoors. And to top things off she had to worry about people attacking her and the Band of Seven.

But as bad as her life may seem to others, Kyraia was surprisingly happy. She liked being out on the road because of the constant change of pace. Sleeping outside was more fun because she could stare at the fire and fall asleep to its crackling. She never really worried about people attacking her because the Band of Seven just simply couldn't be defeated.

But of course the best thing about with the Band of Seven was simply being with the band. She was treated like one of them. They had become her family, they had become her brothers. They all looked over and made sure she was safe and fed and clothed. They also made sure that she knew how to ride and how to hold a sword. Above all else, they made sure that she knew how to survive.

Kyraia had never felt more at home. Unlike when she was living with her now deceased parents, she didn't really have any rules. She was free to act as she would. She could stay up with Suikotsu and just stare at the stars. She always laughed at Jakotsu's jokes and antics. She mixed poisons and other mysterious substances with Mukotsu. Bankotsu was training her with a sword and a bow so that she would be able to defend herself, he was teaching her how to hunt, how to start a fire, and how to stay hidden and out of danger. Renkotsu would teach her how to read and write. (This was a very rare trait among women) And Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu would just watch over her and make sure that she stayed out of trouble. She was, in all honesty glad that she was with the Band of Seven. She did miss her parents and siblings, but she relished her new found freedom.

**A Few Hours Later: **

"Bankotsu-aniki, you're late!" Renkotsu commented as Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kyraia walked by.

"We got held up by someone's enjoyment." Bankotsu sent a side glance to the little girl who had run over to Suikotsu and was being lifted up onto a pair of broad shoulders. "Did you find what I sent you to get?"

"Yes, we have some more food and some sake. We also have some more bandages and medical supplies." Renkotsu reported

"What happened this time?" Suikotsu cut in.

"I was practicing my balance and I slipped on some rocks." Kyraia exclaimed. "I'm sorry I made us late."

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Just be more careful and start listening." Bankotsu said. "Now, who votes we go talk to this lord about this battle."

A resounding cry of 'yeses' was heard as the Band of Seven set out towards the castle.

**At the Castle: **

A man in ornate armor approached Bankotsu and bowed, "You are the leader of the group of mercenaries known as The Band of Seven?"

"Yea, got a problem with that?" Bankotsu said in the 'I'm better than you' way.

"No, not at all. My lord welcomes you to our humble house. If you would please join me in my lord's private quarters we will negotiate an appropriate fee for your services to us."

"You know, you talk really fancy for a soldier." Bankotsu said. "But if you would show me where I can talk to your lord. Oh, and can we get some food, I think my men could use a meal before we had out and kill whoever we're supposed to kill."

"Of course, follow me." With that said the man lead Bankotsu and the others towards a large and anything but humble castle.

**In the Lord's Private Chambers: **

The lord's chamber was richly furnished with tapristries and weapons on the walls. There was an ornately carved table in the center of the room with small mats surrounding it on the floor. On the table there were bowls of rice, fruit, and a pitcher of sake. Sitting on one end of the table was a man who was overlooking some battle maps. When Bankotsu walked in the man stood up and bowed. The others were outside waiting for Bankotsu to return, as was a common procedure.

"Welcome. Please take a seat. I'm honored to meet you. My name is Lord Kenji. I have called you here to act as a small advance team. I need you too go out and kill this group of men." He pointed to a red dot on one of the maps.

"They are a group of approximately one-hundred men. Each man is highly skilled. We would have wiped them out, but no matter how many men we send, they always destroy our forces. If you successfully destroy this group I will send my soldiers behind you to destroy the rest of their army and take control of this piece of land." Once again he pointed to the maps.

"So how much are we talking for payment? I mean we don't work cheap. Also I'm sure that you've been told that we have a child traveling with us. She is my little sister. While we are away, I expect her to have a room here and to be fed. She will of course work with the servants or in the kitchen to earn her keep."

"Of course, I understand completely. I would be happy to house your sister. And as for the money, will this do? It's about one-third of my treasury." He said as he tossed a large bag of money to Bankotsu.

After taking a moment to feel the bag and check its contents Bankotsu spoke. "That should be plenty. And I'm glad that we are in agreement about my sister's housing arrangements. We will leave tonight." With that said Bankotsu got up, picked up Banryuu and walked towards the door with the others following him.

**With the Band of Seven Outside the Castle: **

"Okay men, here is what we have. They're a group of about one-hundred men. They are rumored to be very well trained. The lord has sent out troops in the past to destroy them; however all of the lord's troops have been killed. So now he wants us to do the job for him…as usual. So what do you boys say?"

"Well Bankotsu-aniki, seeing as you have already said we'll do it, I guess we'll do it." Jakotsu said with a slight laugh. "Besides it sounds like a lot of fun…But did you find out if the men were cute?"

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"Despite disgusting comment, I agree with Jakotsu. We will always follow you into battle. And as he also stated, it should be fun." Renkotsu said. His short speech was followed by many nods from the others and a 'I can't believe you would even consider asking us what we thought about this' from Suikotsu.

"One question Bankotsu, what are we going to do with Kyia? I mean we can't exactly bring her with us…" Jakotsu said, showing a rare glimmer of intelligence.

"Oh yea, the lord is willing to house her. So that should be fine. But Kyia, you have to work with the servents. I'll bring you there before we leave tomorrow morning to find where you'll be sleeping." Bankotsu said, using the rarely heard 'older brother type' voice.

"Of course I'll be good! I'm not going to run off or anything. I'll treat them like I treat you!" Kyraia said in a very defensive tone as she stood up, stomped her foot and place her hands on her hips.

Her reaction to Bankotsu's words made everyone sitting around the small campfire roar with laughter. It was fairly comical to see a little girl who was one-third of Bankotsu's size standing up to their fearless leader. When Bankotsu began laughing Kyraia dropped her composure and hugged Bankotsu and began laughing into the night.

**Next Day at the Lord's Castle: **

Bankotsu slid the door open as Kyraia waited anxiously beside him trying to peer into the small room.

The room was small and simply furnished. There was a sleeping mat on the floor next to a small fire pit. There was a small chest on one of the walls that was used for storing personal items.. On the opposite wall there were a few small plants and a small table. The walls were wooden with two paper sliding doors, one of which they had just entered. The other door led to the servents gardens. Overall the room was quaint. Nothing meant for royalty, however it would do for the sister of a group of mercenaries.

"Well, this isn't too bad Kyia. What do you think? It has a nice view of the gardens so I'm sure you can go into them as much as you want, as long as you finish whatever it is that you are asked to do first." Bankotsu said, placing his sister's bag on the floor next to her bed.

"It's cute, but I'm going to miss sleeping outside next to you and the others."

"Well we'll be back soon. In a few days hopefully. Now I have to go and meet with the others so I need you to promise me that you'll go to bed a reasonable time. And also don't eat anything too sweet. I also want to too promise me that you'll behave and listen to whoever is in charge of watching you. Make sure you do all you can to help around here. After all I'm not going to have my sister slacking off while I and the others are out working so hard. Now come give me a hug before I go." He knelt down to accomidate her small stature. When Kyia gave him a hug he wrapped his arms around her, completely engulfing the small girl.

"I have to go, so stay here. There should be a woman who will see that you are taken care of." With that said, he let go of his sister got up to go, patted her on the head and left.

Kyraia followed him out towards the hallway and watched as he waved goodbye to her before he turned around the corner to go meet the others and go off to another glorious battle.

* * *

Please click the review button. It would mean so much to me. After all, I feel like I'm actually doing something worthwhile if I actually hear (or read as the case may be) something from people who have read my story. Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it.

-Jillion Tealleaf


	4. AN: Apology

**AN********: **This is an important note! I have lately been neglecting this, and all my other stories. I have recently re-read your guy's reviews and my own stories...some of which are over two years old. I have decided to re-write the current chapters (since many of them have major grammatical and spelling mistakes) along with just poor writing. AFTER I have finished re-vising them I plan to continue with my stories. I will try to focus on them all but I'm not making any promises.

If I seem to be falling behind again I give everyone permisson to send me a PM telling me to get my butt moving again...though please be polite about it.

And thanks everyone who has reviewed on my stories. I hope you guys will stick with me as I try to get back into this.

-Jillion Tealleaf


End file.
